Within the past decade it has become apparent that there are numerous non- lymphocytic cytokines that have profound effects (either directly or indirectly) on virtually every aspect of the body's response to infection, tumors, injury, and trauma. These mediators, which include interleukin-1 alpha and beta (IL-1 alpha and beta), tumor necrosis factor (TNF), transforming growth factor beta (TGF beta), chemotactic factors, colony stimulating factors (CSF's), interferon beta 2 (IL-6), interferons alpha, beta 1 and others may also play a role in normal physiological processes related to growth, development, aging, and homeostasis in general. The objective of this symposium is to bring together the outstanding international junior and senior scientists working in the general area of the biology and biochemistry of non-lymphocytic cytokines to: 1. discuss their most recent research related to the molecular biology, biochemical characterization, and biological properties of the various non-lymphocytic cytokines. 2. discuss the synthesis, processing and release of non- lymphocytic cytokines. 3. discuss the physiologic and pharmacologic actions of these non-lymphocytic cytokines at the molecular, cellular, tissue, organ system, and organism level. 4. discuss the biochemistry of receptors and post-receptor events involved in the actions of non- lymphocytic cytokines. 5. discuss the interactions of non-lymphocytic cytokines including various feedback loops (both positive and negative) and potential synergistic actions. 6. discuss the possible use of the agonists and antagonists of nonlymphocytic cytokines that mimic or block the synthesis, release, or actions of nonlymphocytic cytokines. 7. discuss the data from the various phases of clinical trials of cytokines, and the efficacy of cytokines already on the market.